


Szacunek

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: Ciąg dalszy "Może nie", tym razem z POV Kylo.Generalnie ciąg dalszy trójkąta niewzajemności, z tlj-owym Reylo jako dodatkiem.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Phasma/Ben Solo, Phasma/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phasma/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Szacunek

Kylo Ren szanował Phasmę - to nie podlegało żadnej dyskusji. 

Wysoko cenił to, że w przeciwieństwie do Huxa

\-- tej ryżej mordy --

zawsze zachowywała spokój i nie dawała po sobie poznać, że jest istotą czującą, a nie beznamiętnie wykonującym działania droidem. Udało jej się osiągnąć niemal totalną bezosobowość, nie rezygnując przy tym z nazwy własnej na rzecz numeru seryjnego, co z pewnego punktu widzenia mogło uchodzić za godne podziwu. Chory ideał nadszturmowca.

Mniej więcej to (unikając pejoratywnych wyrażeń i sprowadzając swoją wypowiedź do pochwały profesjonalizmu) Kylo mówił podczas audiencji u Snoke'a, z nagła spytany przez naczelnego wodza o przyczyny drastycznej różnicy w Renowym podejściu do niej i Huxa.

\-- Wyjątkowo była z nim wtedy tylko Phasma, generał natomiast miał dołączyć później. --

Po zakończeniu wywodu, Ren dostrzegł kątem oka, że kobieta skierowała w jego stronę głowę. Jej postawa ciała na nic nie wskazywała, nic też nie mówiła, zamykając w zbroi wszystkie myśli i emocje. 

Co mogła wywnioskować z jego słów? W tamtej chwili nie sposób było stwierdzić.

W każdym razie, od tego czasu Phasma częściej rozmawiała z nim o rzeczach natury strategicznej i zgłaszała się do tych samych zadań, co on. Hux zaczął też wtedy rzucać mu jeszcze bardziej nienawistne spojrzenia, a ku Phasmie kierować zbolały wyraz twarzy.

Nieprofesjonalny dureń zakochany w profesjonalistce zbyt dumnej, aby była w stanie wyrazić wprost swoje romantyczne zainteresowanie (o ile faktycznie takie przejawiała). Ciężko ocenić, czy było to bardziej tragiczne, czy też bardziej żałosne.

Sam Kylo Ren nie widział nic złego w zakochaniu się. Ale nie zamierzał obdarzać takim afektem Phasmy.

\---

Kiedy dotarła do niego wiadomość o znalezieniu jej resztek, nie poczuł nic.

Pomyślał jedynie z goryczą, że po odtrąceniu przez Rey jemu samemu też pozostało jedynie wtłoczenie się w bezosobową zbroję i pogrzebanie wszystkich emocji pod maską.


End file.
